Sora Takenouchi : Accidental Matchmaker
by Na-cat
Summary: TAITO. Just a silly little oneshot. Tai and Matt have always been the type to take things in the literal sense.


Hello you lovely readers! Well I don't really know you, but I would still like to assume you're all lovely! This fic is just one of those crazy little oneshots that annoy the author's mind until they're written. So don't expect anything epic!  
Pairings : **Taito** + a little **Takari hint** .  
Also this is most definately not Sora bashing and the whole thing is to be taken humuorously .

**Reviews** make me a very **happy kitty** :)

* * *

Sora could only stare at the scene in front of her. The two guys who had used to constantly fight over her were now heavily making out. Yamato was in Taichi's lap, almost straddling him. Taichi was practically groping the other. The boys had made their relationship known a few weeks ago but Sora hadn't yet seen them acting like the couple they were. Until now. She had invited a bunch of the Digidestined to her apartment for a sort of little get together. Things had started out fairly normally but now Taichi and Yamato were making out on her couch in a way that wasn't exactly appropriate when they had company. Seeing that the others in the room felt the same way she did, Sora cleared her throat. The boys didn't flinch. She tried again, louder. Yamato pulled back slightly. They looked around with wide eyes as if they had just remembered the fact that they had company. At least they had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

'You know, you guys could be, like, a little more discreet." Sora pointed out.

"But Sora!" started Taichi with the most innocent look he could muster. "You really shouldn't be bothered by any of this, you are the one who suggested we get together."

"I did what?!" Sora's face fell in shock.

"Sure, don't you remember?" asked Yamato with a smile. "It was about half a year ago..."

* * *

_Sora had had enough. Enough of Taichi, of Yamato and of their stupid rivalry. They were both constantly trying to get her on a date and trying to show the other up in front of her. They were currently walking towards the park. Sora was walking ahead of them because she was fed up with hearing them argue. While the boys trailed behind her a few paces back. It was then that Taichi was hit with an idea._

_"Hey Matt," Taichi spoke loudly to make sure Sora would hear. "with all your fan girls to pick from that makes you kind of unavailable to most girls you already know, doesn't it?" Yamato didn't hesitate to argue back, there was no way Taichi would make Sora think he was unavailable!_

_"No it doesn't. I would definitely prefer to go out with an old friend. Take Mimi for instance, I think she has the hots for you." Yamato smirked. Getting slightly angry, Taichi decided to hit below the belt:_

_"Speaking of having the hots, Kari really does talk about you a lot at home."_

_"Ha! Nice try, but we all know Hikari has a huge crush on Takeru. And she isn't the only one with a crush, I hear Miyako is crazy for a certain digidestined, tanned soccer star. And it isn't Daisuke."_

_"Well about that blond girl from the store you always flirt with? She-" Taichis's retort was cut short when Sora sharply turned around and shouted :_

_"Will both of you just SHUT UP! I don't care who you go out with! I really DON'T! You two can hook up for all I care!" And with that said she stormed off, leaving the two shocked boys to stare at each other._

* * *

Sora gasped upon recalling that day.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yup, you did." said Yamato with a smile. "We would never even have thought of something like that. But when you shouted that out in the middle of the street, we started to see each other in a different light and consider all kinds of possibilities."

"And we sort of kicked off from there." finished Taichi. Grinning, the pair went back to kissing, though it was slightly tamer than before. Sora blankly looked ahead, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't have done that, can I?" She asked speaking to no one in particular. She then looked over to the two boys, Taichi's hands had found their way under Yamato's shirt. Sora gulped.

"What monster have I created?"


End file.
